Secrets
by jessicax0210
Summary: From the Author of Head Over Feet and Cammie Lied. Summary: She was a heartbroken 18 year old set on leaving her old life behind and he was the youngest deadliest agent the CIA had ever seen. One fateful night two strong-headed, stubborn, independent people meet beginning a love story that would last a lifetime. This is the story of their first fifteen years together. Zammie!
1. Beach Week

**Author's note: I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but my computer crashed therefore I lost all the chapters I had written. I will do my best to update and write when I can, but I am also in my junior year so things are rather hectic. But please read and enjoy(:**

* * *

"Earth to Cammie," Bex Baxter as she waved her hands in her best friend's face.

It was senior beach week, day one, and everybody was supposed to be having the time of their life. It marked the end of high school and the beginning of freedom and college. But for Cammie it was hell, it was just one more week in her way until she could get away from everyone.

"Let's go for a walk Cam," Bex said snapping Cammie out of her thoughts once again.

As they walked along the beach Bex studied her friend. Cammie was always average when it came to size, but since the breakup she had lost a decent amount of weight or at least enough to worry Bex. She hadn't been herself since then, and who could blame her. It was unexpected in an expected way, and Cammie had been handling it so well on the outside. But Bex being her best friend knew that on the inside she was not doing well.

Bex however had a plan; she always did. Cammie was going to move on this week, it took Josh less than four days to find someone new (not that he hadn't before they had broken up) so now it was Cammie's turn.

As they walked and talked along the beach Cammie began to breath and relax. _This is why I came_ Cammie thought to herself _I came to be with my best friend._

"He's cute," Bex said pointing to two guys on the beach throwing a football.

Cute was an understatement, they were drop dead gorgeous. One had sandy brown hair, tan skin, and pale blue eyes; he was the kind of guy that any girl would go for. Both were so well built that Abercrombie models would be jealous.

"Why don't you stare a little harder Bex," Cammie said laughing at how obvious her friend was being.

As attractive as the blonde one was, it was the other who caught Cammie's eye. He was taller and had dark hair that was a little shaggy and could use a haircut. He was tanner then the other guy, but it was his eyes that stood out. They were a brilliant green that clashed against his dark complex.

"I have dibs on the Brad Pitt double," Bex said.

"Hey Bex, you might have overlooked those two girls sitting on the towels next to them," Cammie said sarcastically.

One was tiny with blonde hair and rather burnt skin. The other was stunning. In a crowd full of people she would be the first one you noticed with her sleek black hair and steely blue eyes.

"I could take them," Bex said as she strutted the rest of the way down the beach "Besides I will have sex with him."

"Bex you've never even had sex!" Cammie said taken aback at what her friend just said. As blunt as Bex was Cammie had never heard her talk like that before.

"There's a first for everything, and I think I found my first," She said smirking "Besides he'd be easy to get."

It wasn't so much that he was easy, but that Bex was beautiful; she looked like an Egyptian goddess. She was well built; her body screamed pure athlete and her solid muscle didn't do her strength justice. Her hair was dark black and her skin was a beautiful brown that glowed. If her looks weren't enough her strong personality topped it off.

"Bex, do you know how many STDs you would get? He looks like a tool!" Cammie exclaimed trying to knock some sense into her friend.

But it just went through one ear and out the other as Bex laughed.

"Quit worrying about me, this is about you," Bex said flinging her arm around her best friend.

"Excuse me?" Cammie said suspiciously.

"It's all in the grand master plan, trust me Cameron," Bex said.

"First off, how is you banging some guy have anything to do with me? And two, the last time I trusted you I ended up getting arrested and grounded for two months," Cammie retorted.

"You're so naive Camer-'' Bex started.

"I swear to god if you call me Cameron one more time I will break your arm," Cammie muttered.

"No you won't because then you won't get laid," Bex stated.

"Oh god, I do not like where this is going," Cammie said shaking her head.

"CAMMIE! It's only fair! Josh has moved on, hell he moved on before he broke up with you. It's your turn. So let's do it! We have one week to do whatever we want. So let's get completely shit faced, hook up with guys we will never talk to again, sleep in till 11, lay out on the beach all day, go surfing. We deserve to live it up," Bex said.

"Heartwarming speech, but no. Besides I do not want to get revenge on Josh," Cammie said.

"What happened to the fun Cammie? The daring one? The one who was up for anything?" Bex asked trying to persuade her friend.

"That Cammie had a reality check," Cammie said.

"So you want to be around the guy who dumped you three weeks ago after dating him for two and a half years and be completely sober while he has the time of his life hooking up with the temporary slut he found?" Bex said smirking,

"Alright fine, you win this round," Cammie said as she threw her arms up in the air exasperated.

"WAAHHOOOOO!" Bex screamed taking off running down the beach.

Cammie just shook her head. It was day one, only six more days to go. She could do anything for six days. It would just be a pure survival game. Fake it till you make it as her dad would say.

* * *

It was their week off, and what could be more relaxing for a group of the country's top deadliest agents then a mellow week at the beach.

"Sighting at six o'clock," Grant said.

Zach turned his attention down towards the water. There were two girls, one with dark hair and caramel colored skin, and another with dirty blonde hair. It was the one with the dirty blonde hair that stood out. She was giving her friend an eye roll, clearly frustrated by what she was saying.

He was so caught up in looking at her that he didn't notice a football smack straight into his face.

"Do you mind?" Zach said glaring at Grant.

"You're a spy," Grant whispered loudly "You should be prepared for anything."

"Gee Grant, would you like a megaphone so you could broadcast it to the whole world?" Zach said sarcastically.

"Let's follow them!" Grant said looking like a sixteen year old boy instead of the nineteen year old that he was.

"Grant, you have the flirting skills of a five year old. And even then they would get more action than you because they're actually cute," Macey retorted from her towel.

"PWEEASSEE!" Grant begged using his puppy dog face.

"Grant you look like the kind of puppy I would want to kick," Zach sneered.

"ZACH!" Liz screeched from the other towel "You do not just say that! They are harmless creatures who have done no wrong. You truly are a heartless bastard."

"I was kidding Liz," Zach said chuckling.

"Let's just go for a little, romantic walk Zach. I'll hold your hand and everything if you want," Grant said batting his eyelashes.

"Forget it," Zach said walking back to the towel and lying down next to Macey.

"Question," Grant asked,

"What?" Zach side exasperatedly.

"Are you two still getting it in? Is she still choking the ferret? Are you banging? Are yo-''

"GRANT!" Both Macey and Zach yelled at the same time.

"So, is that a yes?" Grant asked still confused.

"NO!" Macey shouted.

"Just clarifying," Grant said putting his hands up in surrender "Because otherwise things could be awkward or I could say the wrong thing that would put my life in grave danger."

"Well you're already talking yourself into your grave so you don't have to worry about that," Macey snapped.

Grant just stuck out his tongue, and laid down next to Zach.

"Anyways," Liz said uncomfortably "What is the plan for tonight?"

"CARNIVAL!" Grant exclaimed.

"I am actually okay with that. It is the first G-rated thing you guys have ever suggested," Liz said happily.

"No," Macey said "I did not come here to go to a stupid carnival."

"Let's just go on a few rides, and play a few games so Grant shuts up then we can go out," Zach said playing mediator.

"Fine," Macey snapped.

"Swag," Grant said.

"Lovely!" Liz said clapping her hands.

* * *

Cammie used to love carnivals. Her dad used to take her when she was little, Josh took her on her first date, and now she was going to watch the guy she had been in love with since she was twelve be all over another girl; a beautiful, tall, thin, funny, charming, blonde girl. And she knew it wasn't totally DeeDee's fault and it was unfair to be mad at her, but she just couldn't help it.

But she promised Bex she would go. Plus she didn't want to give Josh the satisfaction of changing her plans and having a terrible time on this break because of him.

However if she was going to get through tonight she needed to run. Cammie wasn't exactly the most well-rounded athlete, but boy could she run. What started out as a small thirty minute run quickly turned into a six-mile run down the beach and back up.

It was starting to cool off, and she loved running on the beach especially in the evening. Plus she didn't have to wear a shirt because a sports bra was really no different than a bikini. In fact it covered more.

Cammie was so concentrated on her music and breathing she didn't notice the other runner who was running straight at her. As they collided Cammie went soaring through the air. She landed with a thud on her butt, and when she looked up she realized it was the gorgeous boy from the beach.

He was standing over her smirking.

"I see someone likes to pay attention to where they are going," He said as he offered his hand to help her out.

"You weren't any better seeing that you didn't move out of the way," She retorted.

That made his smirk grow even wider; she was easily angered and he liked that. See he was the most exasperating kind of human being. He found joy in pissing people off and getting on their nerves. And it was an added bonus when the girl was pretty.

"Please stop smirking," She said to him, but of course it did nothing.

"Your arm is bleeding," He said gently taking it.

"That is your fault," She said taking her hand back.

"It is clearly somebody's time of month," He said with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"If it was my time of month you would have been dead already," She said mimicking his smirk.

"Oh yeah, you're really scary looking. You could do some serious damage," He said sarcastically.

What was it with girls, and thinking they were tough. He had a good foot on her, and he was at least fifty pounds heavier.

"As much fun as it was having you run into me and causing my arm to bleed out, I really must go," She said turning away.

"Do I get to at least know your name?" He asked. "After all I did help you up."

"You're such a gentleman," she said with a small smile "And Cammie,"

"I'm Zach," He said.

"I didn't ask for your name," And with that she took off running as she tried her hardest not to glance back at the beautiful man she was leaving behind.

* * *

Once she got home she jumped in the shower, and cleaned up her arm. While she was getting dressed Bex came in the room.

"You are not wearing that!" She exclaimed grabbing the shorts out of Cammie's hands.

"Bex they're nice shorts," Cammie said trying to pull them back.

"I know that, but you need to look sexy," Bex said ripping them out of her hands.

"I am sexy no matter what I wear," Cammie said attempting to get the shorts back.

"Put this on, and don't argue. Or else I will do your hair," Bex said throwing clothing at Cammie's face.

Looking at the clothes Cammie decided it could be a lot worse, so picking her battles wisely she put on the jean skirt and white, flowey tank top. She quickly tide her hair up in a lose pony tail, and applied the basic mascara and blush. Putting on her locket she gave herself one last glance over in the mirror and told herself she could do it. Just one night, how hard could it be anyways?

At the edge of the pier was the carnival. It had a Ferris wheel, swing rides, cotton candy, games that ripped you off, and tons of people. Cammie smiled, it made it even easier to avoid Josh with all the distractions.

Walking along the edge she decided she would look for Bex. The minute she had gotten there Bex had taken off like a little kid on Christmas morning.

As she was walking around she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. A voice she had been trying to avoid all night.

"Are you here all by yourself Cam?" She tried not to cringe.

_You have got to be kidding me_ she thought to herself. Out of all the people here, all the places he could be, he had to be here.

"Josh," She said forcing herself to turn around and put on a smile.

"Are you here all by yourself?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone. He was holding DeeDee's hand and smiling at Cammie.

"Actually-'' Cammie started.

"She's here with me," A voice said behind her.

**I am really into this story so I already have the next chapter written, and since I am on a roll and off of school tomorrow I will be able to update a lot more. However before I update I would like a lot of reviews with FEEDBACK! I love hearing your opinion, and yes I will write the story how I want, but hearing your ideas and thoughts make me think. Plus I appreciate them so much, and never take them for granted.**

**Thank you(:**


	2. The knight in shining armor

Chapter 2

Looking up she saw Zach. She did her best to mask her surprise. Great, _my own personal stalker_ she thought to herself. This should be entertaining.

"And you are?" Josh asked raising his eyebrow and flashing Cammie a look.

Yes, they had broken up, but it didn't mean he didn't care about her or he was okay with her moving on. He loved her, and a part of him still did. So regardless of what Cammie thought it still stung a little bit.

"I'm Zach, Zach Goode," He said reaching out his hand to shake Josh's "And you are?"

"I'm Josh," The reply was short and snappy.

Cammie was silently kicking herself and squirming under Josh's glare. Why was this happening to her? Why here? Why now? She had just wanted to get through this week, and now this random, insanely attractive guy was about to ruin the week if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh Cammie! I didn't realize you were with someone! Do you guys want to join us? We are going on the Ferris Wheel!" DeeDee exclaimed clearly unaware of the tension in the air.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea," Cammie started.

"We would absolutely love to," Zach said at the same time Cammie said no.

If looks could kill, Zach would have been dead on the ground with a hole burned through his head. But he didn't care. This girl had caught his attention, and even though it would just be a one night thing he wanted something different. He was tired of Macey, Tina, Eva, and Jessica. Cammie seemed to be the key.

"Well come on then!" DeeDee said with a grin on her face. "It's three tickets each."

Zach smirked and followed DeeDee and Josh leaving Cammie to wonder what just happened. He was a complete stranger to her in the morning and now she was "with" him. She had maybe had a five minute conversation. Besides her mom had always warned her about stranger danger, this seemed like a red flag.

But then a part of her wanted to go along with it. She remembered Bex's words from this morning, and decided that it was one night. Just one night, it didn't mean anything. Besides she had every right to move on. It could be a night that had no impact on her life, but could give her something to look back and smile on. So she went along, but not before sending Zach the dirtiest look she could muster.

As they waited in line for the Ferris Wheel Cammie didn't have to worry about conversation or Zach and Josh because DeeDee was doing all the talking. Even though a part of her hated DeeDee, Cammie knew she was a sweet girl as clueless as she was. However she was worried about the time; it was a 20 minute ride, and if there was one thing Cammie didn't like, it was heights.

* * *

Soon it was their turn, and Zach being the gentleman that he was let Cammie go first.

"I hope you fall out," Cammie muttered quietly to herself as she scooted into the chair.

Apparently she wasn't quiet enough because Zach turned around and whispered in her ear "If I go down, so do you."

"And besides," He added with a smirk "The view from here will almost be as good as me."

Cammie rolled her eyes at him, but then she understood what he meant. It was almost sunset and they would be at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"This would almost be romantic, except for the fact that I'll be stuck up there with you," Cammie said stealing his smirk.

Without a warning he rocked their chair and he got the reaction he was looking for. Her hands went flying to the handle bar, and once again her look was killer. And just like that the Ferris wheel started moving and her knuckles turned white from gripping so hard.

_Someone's afraid of heights _he thought to himself then put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"So tell me, who is this Jimmy?" Zach inquired studying her reaction.

"First off it is Josh, second off why do you care? Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No, but he certainly seemed jealous of me," He said his smirking growing even wider.

"You know if you keep smirking like that your face will freeze that way. And you will permanently unattractive for the rest of your life," Cammie told him as she started to relax and lean back.

"Are you implying that I'm attractive when I don't smirk?" Zach asked leaning in closer to her.

"Oh, no," She replied without hesitation "You're kind of screwed either way."

Zach had to give her credit, she was witty. But what made this so much fun for him was the fact that he was a trained killer/agent. He could tell when anyone was lying, and when it was a civilian it was even easier.

"Well that's a shame, but remember I have now rescued you two times in a span of three hours so you might want to be a little nicer to your knight in shining armor," he said.

"Knight in shining armor?" She asked rising her eye brows at him.

"I saved your life on the beach, and I just saved you socially a few minutes ago," He replied cockily.

"First off it was your fault I almost died on the beach, and second off you did not save me socially. I was completely fine. They're friends," She told him snappily.

"Really, you and Jimmy are friends?" He asked knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She challenged.

"Your face when he started talking to you said otherwise," Zach didn't need to know what happened. He was smart; he could figure it out himself.

"Let me guess, you dated for two months and it was a really difficult high school relationship. You two were madly in love at age fifteen, then he broke your heart, and now your life is over and you will never love again," Zach knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't help.

"Hate to break YOUR heart smart ass, but you're wrong," Cammie said.

"I don't think I am," Zach said.

"I'm not playing this game with you," Cammie told him. "And actually I am sixteen."

"Wait you're sixteen?" Zach asked puzzled.

_Shit_ he thought to himself _what I am doing is illegal_.

"Actually I am sixteen in three quarters if you must know," She retorted.

"Bull," He said as a wave of relief rushed over him.

She just smiled and sat back. They still weren't to the top yet, but looking out over the ocean she had to admit this was a good idea. The sky was turning orange and pink as the sun began to set. Somebody rocking the chair broke her out of her thoughts.

* * *

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed. "What are you five?"

"It was an accident, my foot slipped. And I would suggest not slapping me by the way. Jimmy is looking," Zach said as he held back a laugh.

"You're hilarious," She said. This glare on her face was about to become permanent. "This is the longest twenty minutes of my life."

"Now that is insulting. I've never had a girl complain about being with me. Especially when it involves being next to me in tight spaces," He said.

She just rolled her eyes. She knew his type, he was a slut; simple as that.

"There are plenty of girls here tonight. Isn't there a different girl you could harass?" Cammie asked pleading with him.

"See, normally I would say yes. But you are so much more fun especially because you hate it so much. But don't worry you'll change your mind," He said.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, it's a fact. I mean loosen up, it's summer. Besides what are you eighteen?" He asked.

"Your point?" She asked knowing this would be similar to the lecture Bex had given her.

"It's your summer before college, and it's supposed to be fun, exciting, and adventurous. But how is it supposed to be if you're so uptight," He said.

"I am not uptight!" She said defensively. "I just don't like you at the moment."

"You're definitely uptight," He told her.

"And you telling me to loosen up is just so you can get me drunk and get laid," She said knowing she had him all figured out.

"Please, I wouldn't have to get you drunk," He told her.

"Oh trust me, nobody in their right mind would have sex with you unless they were completely shit faced," She said all fired up.

* * *

By now they had reached the top of the Ferris wheel, and she was so caught up in the view that she missed whatever remark he had hurled back at her. It took her breath away.

The last time she had been on a Ferris wheel was when she was ten years old. She had been with her dad; it was their last night with him before he left the vacation to go on his own business trip. It was the last time she had seen him.

And now she was stuck on it with some asshole, talk about ruining a moment and memory. She wasn't sure how long she had zoned out for, but the sudden jolt of the Ferris wheel brought her back to reality.

"Sentimental moment?" Zach asked nudging her.

"Shut up mood ruiner," She told him as she nudged him back.

"That's not a word," He informed her.

"Well it is in my book," She said still not looking at him.

"We'd all be in trouble if we lived by your book," He muttered.

"Hey! That is so not true," She said.

"If I had to live by your book I would shoot myself in the head repeatedly," He told her.

"If you lived by my book," She said "You might actually be a decent human being."

"Just remember who saved you from your ex," He reminded her.

"No reply?" He challenged her as once again *drum roll* a smirk graced his face.

"I wish there was an eject button for your seat," She said to him.

"Five more minutes, and then you can get rid of me," He told her.

She just smiled, but part of her enjoyed his company as obnoxious as he was.

"But don't worry if you want me to stay, all you have to do is ask," He said as she groaned in reply.

* * *

When the ride was over, Cammie felt an intense gaze on her. Turning around she saw the girl from the beach sending daggers in her direction.

"Hey Zach," She said timidly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's probably not a good idea to ride a Ferris wheel with a girl when you already have a girlfriend," She told him "Just a little tip."

Looking around he noticed Macey's gaze and just chuckled. Typical he thought to himself. But he didn't have it in him to care. Besides they weren't dating, never would, and he knew she knew that so he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Don't worry, she's just a friend," Zach said laughing.

"Does she know that?" Cammie asked as she started walking towards the edge of the carnival.

"Somebody jealous?" Zach asked mimicking her tone from earlier.

"Oh no, I just value my life," Cammie said stopping at the railing.

"So what, are you just going to sit here the rest of the night and waste it away as everybody else has the time of their life?" Zach asked. "Or do you want to do something?"

She looked up at him trying to read the glint in his eyes. _He wouldn't like my kind of night_ she thought to herself _so don't even try_.

"In case you're not catching my drift, do you want to leave?" He said speaking slowly like she was an idiot.

"I heard you the first time," She said "Follow me."

* * *

They walked down the boardwalk and onto the sand.

"Are you taking me somewhere secluded so you can rape me?" He asked as walked down the beach with her.

"Haven't we already covered this? And you don't have to come. Nobody is keeping you here," She said with a tad of annoyance in her voice. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Calm down, I won't classify it as rape," Zach said. "Wait, wasn't this the way you were running?"

"Yeah, and what are you anyways. My personal stalker?" She said.

"In your dreams. It's called being observant," He said.

"No I think it's called being creepy," She replied.

"You are extremely sassy. Enlighten me, how did Jimmy manage for two months?" Zach pestered.

"Why are you so interested in _Josh_?" Cammie asked.

"Because you're so reluctant to tell," Zach said as if the answer was obvious.

"Well if you must know it wasn't two months. It was two and a half years of dating, a year of hooking up, and two and a half years of liking him," She said hoping he would shut up.

"Holy shit," Zach said "Talk about long term."

"Alright, first stop," She said as she pulled a key out of her pocket and walked up the boardwalk to a gorgeous house on the beach.

"This is your house?" Zach asked completely dumbstruck.

"In my dreams; it's a friend's house, but we're using it for beach week," She said casually walking in. "If you want something open the fridge, I am just going to grab a jacket."

When she came back down he was still in the same place she left him. She was wearing a windbreaker with the words Gallagher Academy printed across the front with a number 16.

He couldn't believe it. She went to THE Gallagher Academy; the snobbiest and richest school on the east coast. She saw the look on his face and knew he had figured it out. But she just pushed by him, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Well, well, well," Zach mocked "Aren't you under aged?"

She just glared at him as she opened it.

"What Gallagher Girl, not going to offer me one?" Zach said the mocking tone still there.

"I told you to help yourself. You're a big boy, you can do it," Cammie said ignoring his stare.

"I have to say I didn't peg you as Gallagher material," Zach said as he grabbed a beer for himself.

"Why, where do you go to school?" She asked ignoring the jabs.

His smirk grew even bigger.

"I went to Blackthorne Institute," He said trying to gauge her reaction, but she didn't give him one. And that was what surprised him.

To the outside world it was presented as a detention facility for troubled boys. But to the government it was the top training facility for young boys who were chosen to become assassins and spies.

"No jokes?" He asked pretending to be shocked.

"Let's go," She said ignoring him as she walked out of the house and locked the door.

* * *

It was dark now, and there were no lights on the beach. This was Zach's favorite part; nobody was out, and it was an eerie kind of peaceful.

"So what did you do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"For Blackthorne, what did you do? They only take the worst so you had to have done something," Cammie said.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle it Gallagher girl," He told her with a change in his voice.

"Did you kill someone?" She asked knowing that was the most common reason why.

"Don't bother asking. I am never going to tell you," He replied coolly.

_You're not the only one with secrets_ she thought quietly to herself as she took another sip. She wasn't exactly sure how to handle the mood change.

"So what do your parents do? Gallagher Academy isn't exactly cheap," Zach said. Maybe he had picked the wrong girl after all.

"Well my mom is a teacher and my dad worked with the government doing intel," She said "But I had scholarship and my mom taught there so yeah."

"You know, I never got your last name," He pointed out.

"Maybe I didn't give it to you for a reason," She replied still a little irked at him.

"But you know mine, it's only fair Gallagher Girl," He told her.

"Life isn't fair," Cammie said "And stop calling me Gallagher Girl. It's almost more annoying then you smirking."

He just chuckled. "You know I wouldn't underestimate my ability to find things out," He said as he twirled her wallet around on his index finger.

"Zach, give it back!" She scolded grabbing at it, but of course she missed.

"Morgan, interesting," He said out loud. _Wait, no. That was impossible_ he thought _there is no way in hell._

"So what are you parents' names?" He asked as he ignored her desperation for her wallet back.

"Rachel and Matthew. Why do you care anyways?" She asked.

_Holy fucking shit_ he thought _it has to be a coincidence_. There was no way in hell she was related to him, he was a legend. His daughter would be in the field, not going to Gallagher.

"It's my turn for questions," She said "How old are you?"

"Fifty-eight," He said.

"Oh perfect. Sixteen and fifty-eight are the perfect age combinations," She said as they continued wandering aimlessly down the beach.

"So you've been with one guy your entire life?" He asked her.

"Oh no, much more than that; I've liked one guy my entire life," She said regretting how pathetic she sounded.

Flipping the conversation again she asked "Why how many girls have you dated? Not hooked up with, but actually had a relationship with?"

"None," He said casually.

"None?" She asked stunned.

"I'm twenty, why would I want to be tied down?" He said playing it off like it was no big deal. But in reality it had nothing to do with his player-status. It had everything to do with his career choice.

"So how many girls have you been with?" She asked.

"Not telling," He told her.

"Why not?" She pestered. "I've answered all your questions. It's only fair."

"Life isn't fair, remember Gallagher Girl," He said.

"Maybe you won't tell me because you haven't been with anyone," She said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh, I can guarantee you it is just the opposite," He told her not wanting anymore to be said on the topic.

"So you're a slut. Meaning that just by touching you I'd probably get a ton of STDs and viruses?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't worry Gallagher girl, I am careful. So you don't have to worry about getting a disease when you sleep with me," He said.

She choked on her beer.

"Good luck with that Blackthorn Boy," She said.

"So tell me," Zach said a smirk already forming "How good was Jimmy in the sack?"

"What is it with you and Josh? I'm starting to think you have a thing for him," Cammie said shaking her head.

She felt his breath on her neck when his voice whispered "He's not the one I want to have a thing with."

She tried to not shiver at the sound of his voice, but she couldn't help it. Maybe she didn't believe in love at first sight, but she most definitely believed in lust at first sight. Cammie did her best to ignore him though and kept walking.

_It's just in your head_ she told herself _don't do anything stupid_. But then she remembered Bex's words and she couldn't think that maybe Bex was right. It was just one night; it didn't have to mean anything.

* * *

They kept talking and talking, losing track of time. It was question after question, insult after insult, but they never ran out of things to say.

"You know, most girls would be all over me by now, but you're playing hard to get and I admire that. It must be intimidating only being with one guy," Zach said trying to get under her skin.

"I have nothing to be intimidated about," She told him.

"Then prove it," He said.

They had stopped walking, and he was now in front of her.

_Think Cammie think_ she told herself. _You barely know him; you've only talked for five hours this is stupid_. But it was too tempting. _Just one night, I deserve it._ _ It doesn't have to mean anything, besides everybody has those one night stands, why should it be wrong if I do it_ she thought.

He was now leaning in closer to her until their lips were only centimeters apart. She wasn't pulling away which he took as a positive, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Of course he was physically attracted to her, but he couldn't afford to get intellectually attracted to her, and if they kept the talking up he knew he'd be a goner.

Finally she couldn't stand it she crushed her lips to his. Her hands went immediately to his hair as she pulled him as close to her as possible. It was different, she had never done anything like this before and it was thrilling. It was so much different with Josh.

She felt his hands roam her body. They were rough against her smooth skin, and she loved it.

How she ended up in his hotel room, she still doesn't know. But everything that happened after that was unforgettable. There was something about him that was so much better than Josh. She didn't mean to make the comparison, but if this is what she had been missing then she had a lot of making up to do.

The clothes Bex picked out or lack of clothes were an excellent convenience and saved her from any awkward encounters. They couldn't have been off fast enough. She loved how built he was, it seemed like the two years between him and the guys at her school made a huge difference.

She couldn't even describe what his hands were doing to, and if she did then this would become an M rated story.

She had never felt this amazing before, it was incredible. _But it's just one night_ she kept telling herself when she felt herself getting too caught up in it.

_It's just one night._

* * *

**I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted you guys to get to know Cammie and Zach better along with Cammie and Zach getting to know each other. **

**Next chapter will be mostly Zach's POV and we will see what he thought of the events that took place last night and what he is planning.**

**Anywhere from 25+ reviews would be amazing, and thanks to those who did review and subscribe.**


End file.
